Happy Holidays
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: This is a christmas fic about SasuSaku! FTW! R&R   Rated T for language!
1. An Old Friend

Ok so this story is Mostly in Sasuke's POV. I do not own Naruto!

For my buddie Cassie! Loves ya!

enjoy!

* * *

It was cold out.

I touched the glass window and sighed, just to have my breath bounce of the window and hit me in the face. It wasn't raining, no….it was snowing.

Christmas was just around the corner with only 12 days left. The time for family and joy has come around again for another year and I couldn't wait for it to leave.

I got up off the window seat and headed over to the fridge to see what I had to eat. I opened it up to see Ramen. Ramen, ramen and some more ramen. Man…..I need to get to the store.

I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes and headed for the store. It was about a 15 minute walk from my house to there so it shouldn't take to long.

When I got there, there weren't many people in the store. I walked in and looked around for something and saw all of the Christmas decorations. There was so much candy and sweets put out I almost didn't want to see anymore candy again.

As I walked down through one of the isles looking for milk, I bumped into somebody.

I turned to say "I'm so sor-"

I was cut off by my own surprised face.

The woman standing in front of me was a woman I haven't seen in 3 years.

"S-Sakura Haruno? Is that you?" I asked. She looked at me intently before saying in a voice that was almost impossible to hear: "S-s-Sasuke-kun?" She stood up, still looking shocked. As was I. There was a silence.

Then it was broke with "Sakura, how are you? I haven't seen you for 3 whole years.

She blinked out of her daze and said "What? Oh, I'm great. What about you? How's life treating you?" I replied, "Well, I came home a few weeks ago and I bought a house here in Konoha." She smiled at me and almost forgot about her things that she dropped when I bumped her. We both lent down to pick it up when something happened.

Her soft pink lips fell onto mine.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUNN! What will happen next? LoL read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Cooking Disaster

I like this chapter and I think you will too ^^

I don't own Naruto! XD Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said pulling away from me.

"No, it was my fault; let me pick this up for you." I told her, felling embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks tinting a red color. I picked up the things that were on the floor and gave them to her. She smiled, blushing like mad. There was a silence.

I ended up breaking it with "Hey, would you like to come over for dinner? If you aren't busy?"

She looked and me and smiled. "I'm not doing anything. I would love to come over." She replied. I was relived to hear that.

"We might want to go look for something to eat cook though. I have nothing good at my house." I told her, thinking of her face seeing all the Ramen in my fridge. Oh my, that wouldn't be good.

"Well, I have some vegetables and chicken so….I could make some Ramen if you'd like?" When I heard her say that I could even speak. I thought about it and said "Sure, why not. Who doesn't love Ramen around Christmas time?" I was hoping she didn't hear the voice cracks I was having in my throat. She giggled and turned her body to go towards the counter. Yep. She noticed.

As we walked to her car, we talked about cooking and told small jokes about past experiences with it. I haven't talked to the women in three damn bloody years so this was nice, just talking and goofing around like we use too. I really miss those days….

"So, how have you been? I didn't really get to ask you in the store." I asked. "I've been good, I guess. Got a job as a banker accountant and that pays good. What about you?" She replied with a smile.

"Well, I have a job as a editor of a magazine. I never really thought that it could get me where I am today, you know? Its great paying so that's good." I told her. We talked until we pulled up into my driveway. The house was as big as 5 buses put together. Well, let's just say it's big.

"THIS is your house?" She asked amazed by its size. "Yep. I live here all by myself. It gets really boring." I frowned. She looked at me with pity. I looked up at her with a smile and she smiled back. We got the food and went inside the house.

About a half an hour later, we were cooking together. We were laughing and telling stories to each other. It was fun until me and my clumsy ass hands had to get in the way. This is what happened.

"So, Sasuke, do you like living out here in Konoha?" Sakura asked me while she poured the noodles into a pot. "Yeah it's great. I really missed you and Naruto. Speaking of which, where is the dobe now a day?" I asked her. She looked over at me and smiled. She told me that he and Hinata had gotten married, got a house and now Hinata was pregnant with a boy. Minato's house had been hit by a storm so now, he lives with Naruto and Hinata until it's fixed. Then while she was talking, I had to dump some water from the big bowl a vegetables. When I turned to walk to the sink, well…I think you might know what happened.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY, SAKURA!" I cried. She replied with "its okay Sasuke! I'm fine! Just a bit of water." She looked around for her bag and I knew she needed a change of clothes so I said "Would you like to borrow a shirt or something?" She smiled and I took her to the bathroom, gave her the shirt and went to set the table for dinner.

Why am I so stupid?


	3. Merry Christmas

Hey! Sorry that this took so long! Im working on all my stories so some of them should possibly be updated so ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

When Sakura came out, she was wearing _**ONLY **_my T-shirt. (And underwear, of course.) She looked so…..ughh! Shut up Sasuke! Focus.

Gah! Can't stop looking at her breasts! She had her hair tied back into a ponytail. Little strands of it fell onto her face from time to time. After we ate, we sat with a couple glasses of wine and talked about our jobs, life, etc.

I felt so bad about what I had done to her today…why the hell am I so freaking dumb? I invite a hot, beautiful girl into my house, and all I do is 1) kiss her 2) spill water all over her and 3) look like I want to rape her! A least, I hope she didn't notice me looking at her..oh god!

There was a silence. She broke it by saying "so….i didn't ask you if you were seeing anyone…..are you?"

….did she just ask me if I was single? SAY SOMETHING IDIOT, BEFORE SHE REJECTS!

"Uh, no. What about you? Someone as beautiful as you MUST have a boyfriend by now, right?" I told her. She smiled at me and I smiled back, seeing the tint of red in her face. "Well...No. I don't have a boyfriend. The last one I had cheated on me with my best friend. He was a prick, too. He always use to hit me." She said sadly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I told her. I seen her eyes start to well up a bit so I put down my glass, wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. I felt her put arms around my shoulders.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you ever again." Wow. That's the best thing I've said all night. She pulled away from me slowly and looked into my onyx orbs. Her green eyes sparkled with the tears. I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. She responded by pulling me down on her gently. We were now lying down in front of the fireplace.

"I love you Sasuke. Merry Christmas." She said but it was muffled by my chest.

"I love you too, Sakura. And, Merry Christmas."

Well…I guess Christmas turned out good after all.


End file.
